Call of Duty: Kids
by Mxcer
Summary: The war against kids has happened! Join 8-year old James Ramirez in the little warfare of Americans and Russians.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It all started...**

"But mommy, I don't wanna go to school!" 9-year old James Ramirez whined.

"Now James, what did I tell you about kids who don't go to school? They become hobos-smelly, dirty hobos."

James groaned, as he got on the school bus. He sighed-how was he going to survive in this pack of wilderness?

As he sat on his seat, another kid approached, and sat next to him. He seemed to be 12-years old, and was wearing an army cap with a military backpack.

_Oh no...I'm so dead... _James thought. He closed his eyes and prepared for the shock that could come.

"Hey." The other kid said.

"Uh..." Said James.

"It's okay kid, I won't hurt you. First day?"

"Yeah." James replied. "My family moved here. Had to leave all my friends behind."

"Hey, nice to meet you." The kid said, getting ready for a handshake. "Jack Foley."

"James Ramirez." He grabbed Jack's hand, and they both shook hands.

_Wow, nice... _James thought. It was gonna be a good day.

* * *

After 30 minutes of driving around, the bus stopped, and kids flowed out of it like a tsunami, as James and Jack got out.

"This is it kid." Jack spread his arm. "Welcome to the Elementary School of Arcadia."

"Okay...that's nice." James said, looking at the building.

After parting with Jack, James got to his seat and sat on his seat, as the teacher came in.

"Hello everyone." The teacher said. "I'm Mr. Samson, and I'll be your teacher."

"Hi Mr. Samson." Everybody said in unison.

"Now let's get learning, shall we?" He said as he started writing on the chalkboard.

_This is boring..._ James thought. _When does this end? I could use all this time to get closer to my new friend, or elder, I don't know... _He yawned.

* * *

The final bell rung, and all of the students dashed out, with James going for the nearest drinking fountain.

As he crouched down and turned his head to drink the water, he saw Jack talking with another kid, who looked like he was 11 years old.

_I wonder what they're doing? _James got up and walked toward them, as Jack noticed him.

"Oh, uh, James..." He said. "It's nothing, I can explain."

"Why are you acting all that suspicious?" James questioned his new friend.

Jack got silent. Then he crouched down.

"Listen, Kid." He said. "You're to young to join my gang."

"But I wanna help!" James replied. "What's a gang?"

Jack sighed, then stood up. "Alright James. But ONLY because you're my friend. Are you ready for anything?"

"Yeah!"

Jack smiled. "I can see the future in you. Come on, follow us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rangers**

As James followed Jack, he got curious about the other kid walking next to Jack. He was wearing a camo jacket, with army-themed sneakers.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Who's that walking next to you?"

The other kid spoke up.

"You seem young kiddo, Sergeant, why'd we bring him?"

"He seemed interested-that how he came." Jack said. "This is our corporal, Chris Dunn."

"So kid, you wanted to join the Rangers eh?"

"What's that?"

"Our gang name. It's practically the military of our school."

_Interesting... _James thought.

"Come on, let's hurry, we have a meeting in 3 minutes." James started running.

* * *

The three students came to a hand-made wood house, which was pretty large. As James came in, some boys were sitting in the floor, all of them wearing army-colored vests and armed with slingshots.

"Alright listen up men!" Jack shouted. "We have a new crew. James Ramirez, 3rd grade, He will be assigned private."

As James blushed, the kids all stood up, and got into position, as the new soldier got into his place.

"Now, I want all of you to teach him the basics! We have an operation tomorrow, so teach him well! Dismiss!"

As all of the kids got up, Pvt. James walked to now-Sgt. Foley.

"Uh...Sergeant?"

"Yes?"

"What do you mean by...operation?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Ramirez."

Then Jack pulled out a tactical map of the neighborhood, then pointed at a school.

"You see this?"

"Yeah."

"That's the CCCP Private School, and their students have been bothering us since the school opened. Damn Russkies."

"Uh...okay, sergeant."

"And that's what we're doing here." Said Foley. "Intel reports that they'll be vandalizing our town's Burger Town." He said, pointing at a restaurant mark. "That's our main food supply location, and if that restaurant closes down, we're dead as a hamburger patty."

Ramirez looked at the map in horror. He didn't just like Burger Town. He LOVED it. And it would be heartbreaking to see the restaurant close.

_I won't let them take away the burgers. _He thought. _I won't._

* * *

"So lemme explain the basics private." Said Cpl. Dunn. "You pull the wire, aim at the target, and you let go. Simple." He fired the slingshot, as the rock flew into the target and hit the middle.

Ramirez aimed the slingshot, and let go. The rock flew, and hit the spot a little far from the middle.

"Hey not bad private." Dunn said. "Let's go again shall we?"

Ramirez aimed at shot, this time hitting the middle of the target.

"Perfect! Keep practicing." And Dunn left, as Ramirez swore he would not let the hostiles attack Burger Town.

He just wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fast Food Firefight**

Ramirez ran to the base with the slingshot and the so-called "flak jacket" they had given him, which was a military colored jacket with bottle caps glued all over it.

As Ramirez reached the base, the kids were just all gathering, as Foley stood next to a chalkboard.

"Alright gather up men! This is a emergency situation, time is ticking!"

All the men sat down, as the Sergeant held a chalk.

"Listen up! Intelligence says the Russian hostiles are planning to vandalize the local Burger Town, which will be a catastrophic strike if it succeeds! We must stop the invasion and protect our food source! Everybody ready!"

"Ooh-Rah!"

"Everybody weaponized!"

"Ooh-Rah!"

"Ramirez, Dunn! Lead out! Dismiss!"

* * *

Ramirez climbed up the tree, and got into sight, then took out his CB Radio and slingshot.

"What do I do Sergeant?"

"Ramirez, Keep a watch for those Russkies."

Ramirez looked around the area, as he saw 10-12 14 year old European students with spray paint cans.

"Hostiles!"

"Got it! Engage!"

Ramirez fired his slingshots, as they started talking words he couldn't understand, taking out water guns.

"Ramirez! Those guns are loaded with paint! Make them leak!"

Grabbing ahold of a sharp rock, Ramirez fired it, and a spray can got hit and exploded, blinding everybody.

"Ahh! I can't see anything!"

"Ramirez! Take this!" Said Foley, throwing a RC Controller from the ground.

"What's this?"

"Ramirez, it's a drone controller! Unleash hell on the Russkies!"

As Ramirez pulled a trigger, an RC fighter jet flew by, and dropped a water bomb on a Russian student. He could also see RC Tanks on the ground advancing on the enemy, firing spitballs.

"Ramirez! More Russians incoming! Keep them away from Burger Town!"

He pulled the trigger again, and the fighter came back on to view. He pressed the button, and the fighter fired cheese stick missiles. But another rock came flying, and destroyed the left wing of the plane, as the plane plummeted to the ground.

"Sergeant! Backup's here!"

"That's it! Dunn, unleash the Honey Badger!"

"Honey Badger!? What's that?"

But the question hung in the air, as a 5-year old German Shepherd appeared out of nowhere and started barking at the backup Russians, scaring them away.

_So that's the "Honey Badger"... _Ramirez thought, as the Russians ran away. But then his radio started to crackle.

"Ramirez, they're retreating! Get back to base, You're gonna get bit!"

Ramirez hopped off the tree and landed on the puddle of paint-and-water, which broke his fall. As soon as he heard the dog bark, he ran like Sonic, and ran back to the base.

* * *

All the soldiers did a toast with their Speed Cola, as Ramirez took a bite of his Burger Town Classic Burger, watching Dunn pat the "Honey Badger", which was obedient to him.

Ramirez stood up and got to his Corporal, as Dunn gave a bone to the dog.

"So what's his name?"

"Stryker. I found him in an alley, when he was just a little puppy. " The Corporal said, patting its head.

"He's cute...well for now." Ramirez said, giving it another bone, which was happily munched down by the dog.

Ramirez returned to his seat, and took a handful of french fries. He deserved all this rest...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: 'Merica, F#ck Yeah**

The class became silent as the teacher came in, as Ramirez stayed silent.

"Alright class, the 12th "Patriotic Capital Building Contest" is going to be held in our state. Does anybody want to participate?"

The Patriotic Capital Building Contest! He'd heard of that contest. It was a contest where contestants would build the Washington D.C in 16:1 scale, and the winner would get a future scholarship, sponsored by Atlas Corporation.

He raised his hand smiling, eager to participate. He'd do anything for a prize like this, and he'd never give up. And he just had the perfect helper to give him aid.

* * *

"Sergeant!"

Said Ramirez, racing in the room.

"Private! What's the distress?" Said Foley, rising from his seat.

"Help needed!" He said, taking out a flat cardboard. "I'm entering the Patriotic Capital Building Contest."

"Oh that." Jack said. "I can help you. But first you'll need knowledge! Here, let me help."

* * *

"...And the White House, goes riiiight..." Jack said, pointing at the spot. "...there."

"Thanks sergeant." Ramirez said, gluing the Washington Monument and putting the White House where it needed to be.

He smiled. Some model this was! If this model was in real life it would look just the same.

"Now go submit this private." He said, handing him the model carefully. "Time's ticking!"

"Thanks sergeant!" He said, running off to the school gym. Now his dream would soon be real if he passed.

* * *

Walking to the gym, Ramirez saw a group of kids gathered up. But they weren't with a model-they were crowding around something.

"Um...what's going on?" Ramirez asked a boy.

"You won't believe this." The kid said. "Someone-or somebodies-snuck in the gym and ruined the models! Thank goodness you came after this happened!"

As Ramirez stood there dumbfounded, he saw Cpt. Dunn looking at the wreck, then walking out.

"Russians." He said while walking out. "It's the damn Russians."

Ramirez was shocked. This would mean that this was a warning.

The real target...would be his model.


End file.
